Tenme por siempre
by Lunanoe
Summary: Es tan intenso todo lo que me haces sentir que no encuentro las palabras correctas para decirlo por lo que solo puedo describirte una parte de esas sensanciones. Porque a tu lado es el lugar donde quiero ver la vida pasar.


_Si tuviera que vivir sin tus caricias  
habrá melancolía  
yo sé que habrá dolor_

_Al fin del mundo yo te seguiría  
no puedo estar sin tu calor  
pues sin ti no sé quién soy_

_Jamás podré dejar tu amor_  
_no dudes nunca, por favor_  
_bésame, te amaré_  
_yo sabré llenar tu espacio_

_Sólo con mirarte fue tan fácil  
abrir así mi corazón  
fue tan natural  
sólo con besarte fue imposible  
no dejarte de pensar  
te quiero cada día más_

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti  
siempre sentirás que yo te amo  
no quiero que te vayas  
te quiero así cada mañana_

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti_  
_siempre sentirás que yo te amo_  
_no puedo ver sin ver tus ojos_  
_nada cambiará mi amor por ti_

Las palabras salen temblorosas de mis labios. El corazón me golpea con fuerza y temo que en cualquier momento salte de mi pecho a consecuencia de los nervios. Mi cuerpo está cubierto de sudor y mi garganta seca. Seca como el desierto. Seca como Arabasta, el lugar donde la vi por primera vez.

En esos momentos, las palabras "enemiga", "desconfianza" y "traición" eran los términos que mi mente asignaba a Nico Robin. Lo único que deseaba con respecto a ella era que demostrara ante todos el tipo de persona que era según mi criterio, esto es, una mujer manipuladora que nos traicionaría a la primera de cambio, y que de ese modo quedara expulsada de la tripulación.

Con el paso de los días, ese deseo de que se marchara comenzó a angustiarme. Un leve temblor se apropiaba de mis miembros con solo pensar que no volvería a ver a esa mujer.

Entonces, comencé a buscarla. Me conformaba con tumbarme en cubierta y observarla tomar el sol o leyendo sin que se diera cuenta. La miraba discretamente a la hora de almorzar. En el campo de batalla, estaba más pendiente de su propia seguridad que de la mía. A pesar de todo eso, me negaba a creer que pudiera haber cambiado de opinión respecto a Robin y justificaba esa conducta diciéndome que lo único que estaba haciendo era vigilarla para observar si mostraba signo alguno que pudiera hacerme sospechar de sus intenciones.

Tuvimos que llegar hasta Ennies Lobby para darme cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Tuve que enfrentarme a la posibilidad de perderla eternamente para darme cuenta de que la amaba. Tuve que verla llorar y escuchar su deseo de vivir para comprobar que ella era mi mundo entero y que si desaparecía todo perdería sentido.

Solo yo sé el vuelco de alivio que dio mi corazón cuando regresó al barco. Quise correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos para nunca más soltarla pero en lugar de eso fingí que nada había cambiado y el Zoro insensible volvió a imponerse sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Durante los dos años que no vi sus preciosos zafiros, me creí en el infierno. Entonces me di cuenta de que cualquier lugar del mundo me parecería el infierno sino lo compartía con ella. Hasta el propio infierno sería el más maravilloso de los cielos si Robin estuviera allí conmigo.

Cuando esos dos años llegaron a su fin y volví a verla, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no saltar hacia su cuerpo y confesarle cuánto la había añorado, cuántas noches la había imaginado apareciéndose en mi cuarto y luego desaparecer, causando la decepción consiguiente.

Cuando regresé a su lado, me hice la promesa de no volver a experimentar las mismas agónicas emociones que había sufrido en esos dos años. Me prometí a mí mismo no dejarla marchar nunca más. Me prometí permanecer a su lado y protegerla a riesgo de lo que fuera.

Entonces, una noche en que sabía ella estaría en la torre de vigía, subí, sintiendo a mi corazón alojarse en mi garganta. Al entrar, Robin levantó sus hermosos ojos azules y me sonrió con dulzura, con ilusión, como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sé qué fue lo que vio en mi mirada pero no tuve tiempo de decir una sola palabra antes de que hiciera desaparecer la distancia que se interponía entre nosotros y capturara mis labios entre los suyos por primera vez.

La primera vez de muchas.

Hace cuatro años que subí a aquella torre de vigía para cambiar mi vida para siempre y hoy vuelvo a estar en el mismo lugar, arrodillado delante de la misma mujer que no ha dejado de hacer temblar mi corazón ni un solo día. Esa mujer que me abre las puertas del paraíso con solo mirarme. Esa mujer que se me antoja un coro de ángeles cuando habla. Esa mujer que me da la vida solo con respirar.

Mis labios se cierran luego de haber terminado de pronunciar ese discurso que manifiesta tan solo una parte de todo lo que ella me hace sentir. Son tan intensos mis sentimientos, es tan grande mi amor hacia Robin, que no existen palabras en el mundo para describirlos.

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti. _La última frase de mi discurso, la que encierra esa infinidad de emociones que experimento. Nada podría hacer que dejara de amarla. Nada podría hacérmela olvidar. Nada.

-Por todo eso, Robin –pronuncio luego de tomar aire-, por lo mucho que te amo, porque no concibo un solo segundo de mi existencia apartado de ti, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

Ha permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, observándome sorprendida. Ahora, sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa ocupa su rostro, iluminando su celeste mirada, a la vez que un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Suelta una risa y se arrodilla frente a mí, abrazándome.

-Sí, Zoro, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

**¡Primer OneShot del nuevo año! ¿Habéis empezado a poner en marcha vuestros propósitos para 2014? **

**A este ritmo voy a ser la Girl´s Song de FanFiction. El OneShot de hoy viene inspirado por la canción "Nada cambiará mi amor por ti", de David Bisbal. El día en que le pase algo a mi Playlist no volveis a leerme en FF xD.**

**Si es que soy una ñoña...Soy demasiado romántica y, claro, no tengo otro remedio que escribir estas cosas.**

**Los Reyes vienen de camino pero yo soy demasiado impaciente para esperar. Por lo que si me escribis un review me hariais muy feliz! **

**Besos, minna, nos leemos!**


End file.
